


These days make me tired, then there was you

by somerandomperson



Series: Words for Inktober [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Cap!Steve Modern! Bucky, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Shrunkyclunks, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somerandomperson/pseuds/somerandomperson
Summary: Bucky has had a long day in a series of long days. He's closing up his coffee shop when a stranger shows up wanting coffee.





	These days make me tired, then there was you

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 7 - Exhausted 
> 
> Still toiling away at this, not particularly quickly but I am still going.

Bucky loved his coffee shop. He'd worked for years to get it up and running. His literal, time, sweat and blood had gone into this shop and he didn't regret a thing. If it did mean that he was still in the shop at 10:30pm cleaning out one of the coffee machines, well that was just part and parcel of the job.

It had been a long week. Bucky had worked 17 days in a row without a break and he felt tired down to his bones. As he finished cleaning the coffee machine he let himself finally feel how tired he was. Bucky chucked the cloth into the sink and pushed himself to sit on the counter. He wiggled his toes and let his feet rest because god how they ached. 

Bucky took a moment to look around. The shop was all clean and set up for the next day. He had left a few lamps on leaving the shop looking warm and cosy. It made nights like this worth it. Even though he could feel every hour he worked in his body

Bucky pushed himself off the counter and walked around putting the chairs on top of tables and fluffing cushions on the squishy arm chairs.

Bucky was just about to turn off the lights and head out the back when there was a soft rap on the door. He turned around to see a man standing by the door, hunched over with his hood up covering his face.

As he had only left a few lamps on the doorway was in darkness and Bucky couldn't see much as the man was in shadow.

Bucky considered just turning the lights off and walking away but he didn't want to risk a brick through the window. He walked towards the door slowly. "Shop's shut pal".

The man looked up from under his hood and looked passed Bucky his gaze stopping on the chairs set on the tables. "Oh sorry", the man stepped back "sorry I saw the lights on and ...." he shrugged.

"Just cleaning up, we open at 6am".

The man nodded and raised a hand and turned to walk away. As he turned the light from a lamp caught on his face and Bucky saw that the whole left side of his face was swollen, black and blue. But it was his eyes that got Bucky. He knows that look. He's seen it on the faces of his VA group, he's seen it on his own face, he's seen it on his squaddies faces. 

Brittle, defensive and exhausted from pretending that they aren't haunt

He knew it was probably a very bad idea, but Bucky moved towards to door anyway.

"Wait" he called out. The man stopped and turned back towards Bucky. "Are you ok?" Bucky's hand waved over the left side of his face. The man's left hand came up to touch his face and Bucky could see that his knuckles were scraped raw.

If this guy wasn't on active duty or hadn't just got his discharge papers Bucky would eat his dress shoes. 

The man looked shocked at first but his face softened into a rueful grin, "hazard of the job".

Bucky felt himself caving, he knew it was a bad idea. He had a soft spot for a fellow grunt. He also knew that he had a soft spot for scrappy fighters. (See the cat currently ruling his apartment and the fact he was feeding several stray cats behind the shop.) Not that this man looked like that. He was taller than Bucky and broad, particularly in the shoulder. However something about the way he was hunched over, curled into himself gave him a fragile air, like he was smaller.

Bucky sighed as he walked up to the door and unlocked it. The man's eyes widened as Bucky opened the door and stepped aside. "Yeah" Bucky said "I know it's not the best idea, get in before I come to my senses". The man carefully stepped in the shop, hovering nearby while Bucky locked the door and pulled down the blinds.

"So" Bucky clapped his hands together and headed behind the counter. He went to the coffee machine he's just finished cleaning. He gestured to the man "pull up a stool, what can I get you".

The man approached the counter slowly hands in pockets, looking around from under his hood. He seemed to consider Bucky for a moment before pulling his hood down and sitting on the stool.

Bucky winced at the sight of the man's injuries. The bruising that he had spotted was just the start of it. There was a cut with butterfly stitches winding its way up his jaw. His face was swollen around the left eye and there was dark bruised across his throat. The way he was holding himself probably meant at least bruised ribs.

"Jesus man, wait here" Bucky had to stop himself reaching out and touching the split lip. He wasn't sure why he just felt the need to touch. 

Bucky went into the storage room and grabbed some ice from the freezer and wrapped it in a hand towel. He then grabbed some of the leftover muffins from the fridge and headed back out.

Bucky handed the man the impromptu ice pack "I’m Bucky by the way". 

The man gave Bucky a very confused look, "Steve" he said putting his hand out for Bucky to shake.

Bucky ignored how warm the man's hand felt in his and the way his strong fingers wrapped around his own.

Bucky slid a plate with the muffins on over towards Steve. "So we have blueberry, lemon and poppy seed and white chocolate and raspberry" Bucky said pointing at the muffins. "What coffee would you like?"

Steve looked at Bucky, like he was something rather odd "erm latte extra shot?"

"Sure" Bucky put the grounds into portafilter without thinking. "Can I ask you a question Steve?"

"Yes."

"Why aren't you home resting those injuries?"

"I just" Steve put the ice pack on the counter, getting a better grip before holding it back to his face "I did go back to my apartment. It was just empty and I just didn't want to be there. Stupid I know."

"Not stupid" Bucky was heating milk, body half facing Steve, "I can spend 16 hours a day here, for weeks at a time. I often only go to my flat to nap, shower and change my clothes. The first few months this place was open I spent as much time on the sofa in the break room as I did in my flat. It wasn't home, it was storage."

Steve gave him a wry smile "know that feeling". 

"Well it's hard coming home, especially in some lines of work" 

Steve gave him a sharp look. "Lines of work?"   
Bucky turned and put the milk jug on the side looking Steve straight in the eye, "I know a soldier when I see one".

"Do you?" Steve's tone was measured although his eyes remained wary.

"Yes. Sergeant J Barnes 107th, at your service." Bucky gave Steve a half hearted salute "retired of course". 

Steve seemed to relax again at Bucky's admission, which Bucky felt relieved about. He turned back to the coffee machine. 

"Had to be retired, that hair ain't regulation" Steve said eyes twinkling gesturing to where Bucky's hair was tied up in a bun.

Bucky shot Steve a look over his shoulder "eat a muffin Steve". 

Steve pulled the plate towards himself and turned it so the blueberry one was to hand.

Bucky pushed a latte across the counter before turning back and making himself a coffee.

Bucky leaned against the counter cup in and watched Steve take a sip of his coffee over the rim. Bucky could feel his cheeks warm as Steve's eyelids fluttered slightly against his cheek. Who knew that drink coffee could be so sensual. Bucky sure hadn't. 

To distract himself Bucky reached over and picked at the white chocolate and raspberry muffin, while trying to stare at Steve while he drank his coffee. IT was hard though, he had to keep focusing back on his own coffee and not thinking about things like how the lamp light hit Steve's cheekbones. 

Bucky thought that maybe Steve was looking back, but this wasn't the night for it. He was exhausted and god know what state Steve was really in that he was wandering the streets at night when he had been beaten 12 ways from Sunday. 

Suddenly Steve's phone rang loudly breaking the comfortable silence they had found themselves in. Steve put the ice pack down before answering.

"Rogers" Steve said tiredly.

Bucky didn't even pretend he wasn't paying attention, rude maybe, but it was 10:45 and he really didn't give a fuck. Also he got the feeling if Steve didn't want him to hear he would have moved away. 

"Tony" Steve hissed flicking his eyes towards Bucky "yes I’m in a coffee shop........ because I wanted a coffee".

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose "I’m not lying........ closed three hours ago?"

Steve's gaze snapped to Bucky's face and Bucky could see the guilt creeping onto Steve's face. Maybe it was the exhaustion, maybe it was that someone had interrupted his time with Steve. Bucky wasn't sure but he found himself leaning over the counter grabbing the phone from Steve. Ignoring the voice that was droning on and on at the other end, Bucky said "it's a lock-in, he's exhausted, as am I, so unless this is an emergency it can wait until tomorrow" Bucky then hung up and handed the phone back to Steve.

Steve was sitting there looking gobsmacked.

"Crossed a line didn't I?" Bucky said rubbing the back of his neck.

"No, actually yes, but I’m glad you did."

Bucky grinned at Steve who smiled back.

"Shouldn’t keep you" Steve said looking at his coffee.

"I’m ok, I have coffee."

Steve rolled his eyes "thanks Bucky, but I should go and sleep before I fall asleep here, before you fall asleep here ...again".

Bucky looked at Steve and while he looked reluctant he also looked about 3 seconds from face planting in the muffins. 

Bucky grabbed a paper bag from under the counter and added the remains of the blueberry muffin and the lemon muffin and handed it over to Steve. He could see Steve open his mouth to object "no" Bucky held up a finger "take them I’d just throw them away now".

Steve took the bag and smiled at Bucky. Not a big smile but a small one where just the edges of his mouth turned up and his eyes crinkled. Bucky felt that smile right down to his toes and hoped desperately that it didn't show on his face.

Steve finished his coffee and held his empty cup. "Here" Bucky took the cup and his own and put them in the dishwasher.

Bucky started going round the shop turning off the lamps until the only lights left on were those behind the counter. Steve sat at the counter holding his paper bag watching Bucky. He was backlit by the lights from the counter his face in shadow. Bucky couldn't get a read of him other than he was watching him intently.

Finally Bucky got back to the counter.

"All locked up?"

Bucky went along the counter turning off all the machines "yeah we'll leave via the back".

Bucky gestured and Steve followed Bucky through the back of the shop. A quiet shadow that followed him as he turned off all of the lights. It sounded creepy but it was actually quite comforting. Finally they were both in the back alley. Bucky zipping up his coat while Steve looked on.

"So" Steve shifted back onto his heels.

"So" Bucky tucked his hands in his pockets.

Steve laughed "still opening at 6am?"

"More like 5:30 ... who needs sleep?"

"6am might need a coffee" Steve looked a little embarrassed and a little determined.

"I’ll be here."

"Good."

Bucky took one last look at Steve, bruised face. Blonde hair flopping over his forehead, lip re-split where he had been smiling and something in Bucky just felt it just wanted to stay here with Steve smiling at him like that.  
Bucky shook himself a bit, it was cold out and Steve needed to get home and rest those injuries. Plus he was exhausted and he could still feel his feet aching. 

"You ok to get home Steve?"

Steve looked a little puzzled at his concern "yeah, not far" Steve pointed down the alley behind him. 

Bucky pointed the opposite way " in that way". 

"I guess this is good night."

"I guess it is Steve."

Steve took one last look at Bucky before turning heading down the alley towards the main road.

Bucky watched him leave, watched how his shoulders hunched back over and he flicked his hood back up. Just as Steve got to the end of the alley he turned around and looked back, flashing Bucky a small smile. Bucky smiled back until Steve had turned the corner and was out of sight.

Bucky smiled to himself as he turned and headed towards his apartment; he hoped that Steve would be back.


End file.
